


magischer Trank

by Feuchen



Series: Magic-HQ-Universe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Catboy!Kuroo, Fluff, M/M, witch!yaku
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kuroo ist langweilig und Yaku kann ihn zu genau einschätzen ;)





	magischer Trank

**Author's Note:**

> Aufgrund, dass ich dieses Plotbunny nicht als komplette Fic hinkriegen mag und so... tu ich mein kleines Magic-Universum jetzt als OS-Serie machen ;)

Ihm war langweilig, was einer der Gründe war, weswegen Kuroo die Regale des Magieladens abklapperte, in dem er seit einer Weile mit lebte. Der andere Grund war, dass Yaku gerade nicht da war und ihn somit nicht zurechtweisen konnte, dass er gefälligst nicht den Laden betreten sollte. Nicht, dass er sich daran hielt, wenn der Hexer ihm etwas verboten hatte. Er schwenkte seinen Katzenschweif ein wenig hin und her und blieb vor einem Regal stehen, musterte die Beschriftung neben einem gläsernen Gefäß, indem eine violette Flüssigkeit zu sehen war. Leicht den Kopf schieflegend, zuckten seine Katzenohren ein wenig, bevor er danach griff und ein wenig grinste.  
Eigentlich wusste er, dass er keinerlei Experimente machen sollte. Schon gar nicht auf Kosten des Hexers, aber es war viel zu verlockend, es auszutesten, wie sehr es anschlagen würde. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass er danach vermutlich ziemlichen Ärger mit Yaku bekommen würde, aber das konnte er inzwischen genug ab und außerdem liebte er es, den Hexer ein wenig zu ärgern.  
Langsam schritt er zurück in den Wohnbereich, der nur durch ein einfaches Tuch von dem Laden abgetrennt war und trat durch den dahinter befindlichen, gemütlich eingerichteten, Raum, während er nachdachte, wie er es anstellte. Immerhin musste er es so angehen, dass Yaku nicht merkte, dass er etwas zu sich nahm, was er vorher präperiert hatte.  
Vor sich hingrübelnd legte er sich quer über den Sessel des Hexers, ließ seine Arme an der Seite herunter baumeln und schwenkte das Gefäß mit der Flüssigkeit ein wenig hin und her.  
Erst das Klingeln der Glocke über der Tür des Magieladens ließ Kuroo wieder aufsehen und seinen Schweif zur Seite schwenken, während er seinen Kopf in die Richtung des Durchgangs drehte.  
„Hattest du Langeweile, Kuroo?“, fing Yaku an, als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob und in den Wohnraum eintrat, ein wenig schmunzelnd, als er den anderen quer auf seinem Sessel liegen sah.  
„Ein wenig ...“, murmelte Kuroo, während er das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Trank schnell ein wenig so versteckte, dass der Hexer es nicht bemerkte. Er wusste zumindest inzwischen, dass Yaku nicht mehr in seinen Gedanken las, weswegen er sich darüber keinerlei Sorgen machen musste.  
„Du warst vorne“, stellte Yaku ein wenig nebenbei fest, ohne groß weiter darauf eingehen zu wollen, stattdessen stellte er seine Tasche an der Seite ab und sortierte die Sachen, die er besorgt hatte, um sie abschließend in die verschiedenen Regale zu sortieren, bevor er den Rest davon in den nächsten Raum brachte. Er wusste, dass sich Kuroo sowieso nichts in dem Sinne sagen ließ, weswegen er auch gar nicht weiter auf eine Erwiderung des Katers wartete.  
Sich aufsetzend sah Kuroo ihm nach und schwenkte das Fläschchen noch ein wenig hin und her. Er wusste, dass Yaku es rausfand, dass er dort war, auch, weil der Hexer spürte, wo er war, was allerdings nicht hieß, dass er mitbekommen hatte, dass er einen der Tränke daraus mitgenommen hatte. Einen Moment wartete er noch, bis er Yaku folgte und durch den nächsten Vorhang schritt, der den nächsten Raum, es war eine kleine Küche, abtrennte. „Du bist nicht glücklich darüber, Yakkun.“  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich nicht will, dass du in dem Laden bist“, sagte Yaku ruhig zurück, während er weiterhin den Einkauf sortierte, bevor er sich zur Seite zu seinem Kater drehte, „allerdings weiß ich inzwischen, dass du eh nicht auf mich hörst oder gerade das tust, was ich dir verbiete.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm sich was zu trinken aus dem Kühlschrank, schüttete sich ein Glas ein und ging damit an Kuroo vorbei zurück in den Wohnraum.  
„Heißt das, du vertraust mir, Yakkun?“, fing Kuroo an und folgte ihm grinsend, legte den Kopf schief und schwenkte seinen Schweif hin und her.  
„Ich vertraue dir soweit, dass ich _hoffe_ , dass du keinen Unsinn anstellst, _Tetsuro_ “, sagte Yaku mit einem eindringlichen Unterton, ließ sich auf seinem Sessel nieder und streckte seine Beine aus, trank einen Schluck und stellte das Glas neben sich ab, um nach dem Buch zu greifen, was auf dem Tisch lag.  
Kuroo schmunzelte und trat zu ihm, ließ sich auf der Lehne des Sessels nieder und lehnte sich halb neben ihm an, während er nebenbei einen kleinen Schuss der Flüssigkeit in Yakus Getränk träufelte. Er wusste inzwischen, dass selbst geringe Mengen eine Wirkung erzielten, weswegen er lieber nicht allzu viel machte. Schließlich stellte er das Fläschchen ein Stück weiter nach hinten auf dem Boden ab und sah ein wenig auf die Zeilen des Buches. „Du kannst mir sowas von vertrauen, Yakkun~“  
Überrascht hob Yaku eine Augenbraue und sah ein wenig zur Seite, musterte seinen Kater, dessen Ohren ein wenig zuckten, bevor er seufzte und das Buch zuklappte, sich etwas aufrichtete und nach dem Anhänger des Halsbandes griff, was sein Kater umhatte, um ihn zu sich runterzuziehen, so dass er halb auf ihm hing. „Dein Blick sagt etwas anderes, Kuroo ...“, murmelte Yaku und blickte in die Augen seines Katers, bevor er allerdings mit den Schultern zuckte und Kuroo zu einem Kuss zu sich zog.  
Ein wenig stützte sich Kuroo auf den Lehnen des Sessels ab, während er in den Kuss hineinseufzte und kurz darauf diesen erwiderte.  
Nur langsam löste sich Yaku wieder von dem anderen, hielt ihn allerdings immer noch an dem Ring des Anhängers an dem Halsband fest, um ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen: „Tetsu. Was hast du mir da eingemischt?“  
„Was?“, guckte Kuroo unschuldig zurück, während sein Schweif ein wenig hin und her schwenkte, „wovon sprichst du, Yakkun?“ Es war unmöglich, dass er es herausgefunden hatte, obwohl er rein gar nichts hatte mitkriegen können und er eigentlich nicht mehr seine Gedanken las, oder?  
„ _Tetsuro~_ “, fing Yaku erneut an und griff nach seinem Glas, musterte es und sah dann wieder zu seinem Kater, alles, ohne diesen loszulassen, „du glaubst nicht, dass ich darauf reinfalle, oder?“  
„... Hast du meine Gedanken gelesen, Morisuke?“, fing Kuroo ein wenig eingeschnappt an und drehte seinen Kopf in eine andere Richtung, um den Hexer nicht anzusehen. Er hatte ihm doch versprochen, dass er es nicht mehr tat.  
„Ich lese deine Gedanken nicht, Tetsu“, sagte Yaku und seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn langsam los, „sag mir lieber, was da drin ist.“  
Kuroo seufzte und drehte sich wieder zu ihm, stützte sich zur Seite und griff nach dem Fläschchen, was er an der Seite abgestellt hatte, um es Yaku hinzuhalten. „Das macht echt kein Spaß mit dir ...“, brummelte er nebenbei vor sich hin und drehte seinen Kopf wieder ab, sah in eine andere Richtung, während er halb auf der Lehne und halb auf Yakus Schoß saß.  
Ein wenig musterte Yaku das Gefäß mit der Flüssigkeit, bevor er ein wenig schmunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Du weißt, dass es nicht ungefährlich ist, Tränke zu nutzen, von denen man nicht weiß, wie sie wann reagieren.“ Er wusste, dass er bei seinem Kater lieber doppelt und dreifach aufpassen sollte, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er irgendwann etwas Falsches abbekam.  
„... Sorry ...“, murmelte Kuroo leise vor sich hin, ohne wieder zu ihm zu sehen, während er seinen Schweif in eine Richtung geschwenkt hängen ließ.  
„Ich weiß, dass du viel zu neugierig bist und gerne Dinge austestest“, sagte Yaku und schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte ihn schließlich an und fuhr ihm über eins der Katzenohren, streichelte ihn ein wenig dahinter, „und du bist verdammt niedlich, wenn du schmollst, Tetsu.“  
„Ich bin nicht -“, fing Kuroo an, allerdings durch ein leises Schnurren unterbrochen, „- niedlich!“ Er hasste es, wenn Yaku ihn als ‚niedlich‘ betitelte. Wenn hier einer niedlich war, dann der Hexer und nicht er! Und er hasste es, wenn dieser ihn so berührte, dass er nicht anders konnte, als sich schnurrend an ihn zu schmiegen. „Ich hasse dich ...“, brummelte Kuroo vor sich hin, auch, wenn er gerade mehr auf ihm lag und unter den Berührungen mehr schnurrte, als er eigentlich wollte.  
„Ich würde es dir ja glauben, wenn du nicht so wohlig schnurren würdest, Tetsu“, sagte Yaku vor sich hingrinsend, während er ihn weiter kraulte.  
„Ich – hasse – dich – Yakkun“, brachte Kuroo langsam heraus, auch wenn er selbst wusste, wie unglaubhaft es klang, wenn er zwischen den Worten mehr als schnurrte, so dass es wirklich nicht als das rüberkam, was er damit rausbringen wollte.  
Yaku schmunzelte und beugte sich etwas vor, hauchte seinem Kater einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, mein schnuffeliger Kater.“  
Weiterhin schnurrend drehte Kuroo seinen Kopf auf dem Schoß des Hexers zur Seite, um ihn von unten herauf anzusehen, bevor er seufzte: „Testest du diesen Trank für mich, wenn du mich so sehr liebst, Morisuke?“  
„Nein“, war alles, was Yaku darauf erwiderte, ihn weiterhin streichelnd. Er wusste, was Kuroo ihm da hatte geben wollen und er hatte absolut keine Lust auf irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen, die dabei auftreten konnten.


End file.
